


Bruce confesses his love for Thor because Peter though they where dating

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner is a awkward dork, Everyone Is Gay, First Dates, Gay Ned Leeds, Love Confessions, M/M, Ned and Peter are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: This was a RequestsBruce remembering confessing to Thor when Peter asks Thor and Bruce how to ask out Ned/who ever you ship with peter





	Bruce confesses his love for Thor because Peter though they where dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is gooooooood

Peter was nervous. He's had a crush on Ned for as long as he could remember, he doesn't really know how to tell him that he likes him. He doesn't really want to go to Tony or Aunt May because, he thinks that they might think that it is weird that he has a crush on his best friend. So he went to the two people who he know are dating and could give him advise.  
  
Peter made his way down to kitchen where Bruce and Thor where, Thor was eating his pop tarts and Bruce was on his laptop doing anylazis on who knows what.  
  
"Hey Mr.Thor and Mr.Bruce can I ask you a question?"peter ask both of them, both of them look up and nod.  
  
"So sins the both of you are dating I was wondering if you could give me advise."Peter says looking down slightly.  
  
Bruce looks at Thor then at Peter and blushes brightly."Um we-well P-p-peter we aren't da-dating."Bruce stutters out.  
  


"You aren't! I thought you where! You guys are always together and always seem so happy and well I just thought you where dating. I'm sorry." Peter spats out turning red.  
  
"We could still help you young spider."Thor says blushing a tad bit.  
  
"Really!!"Peter says exited almost jumping on top of Thor.  
  
"Yes of course. So what do you need peto."Bruce tries to play off what peter said before smiling brightly and moving his laptop to the side.  
  
"Well I have a crush on this guy and I don't know how to tell him." Peter says lowering his head.  
  
"Well who is it you like young spider?"Thor ask.  
  
"Well its its Ned."Peter says blushing a bit.  
  
"Ned Leeds your best the islander?"Bruce ask peter which make him blush a dark red.   
  
Peter nods slowly which makes Bruce laugh.  
  
"Why don't you just tell this leedson of your feelings?"Thor questions.  
  
"Because i don't want to ruin our friendship."Peter says sounding a tad sad.  
  
"Everything will be fine, just admit your feelings and see how it goes."Bruce says smiling.  
  
"Okay!' Peter smile"Thanks guys!" He yells walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Thor can we talk?" Bruce questions looking up at him.  
  
"Of course Banner what is needed?"  
  
"Um so I-I-I don't know how to say this but." Bruce pauses and looks down.  
  


"Yes Banner?"  
  
"IloveyouandIamsorrybutIrealizethatwhilewewheretalkingtopeterandIhopethischangesnothing!"Bruce says really fast looking down and blushing.  
  
Thor looked confused but he was able to catch 'I'm sorry,hope this doesn't change anything.'  
  
"What do you apologies for and what will change?"Thor questions looking at Bruce with a bright smile.

 "I love you and I am sorry but I realize that while we where talking to peter and I hope this changes nothing!"Bruce says again this time running out of the kitchen and into his room.  
  
Thor stands shock and a bit surprised in the middle of the kitchen, he dropped the pop tart that he had in his hand. After a couple of minutes he ran to Bruce's room and knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Bruce open the door."He said softly knocked on the door only hearing a slight sob. "Please."  
  
He reaches for the handle and realizes it is not lock so he turns the knob and walks into the room. He looks around until he sees Bruce sitting in the corner of the room crying silently.   
  
He walks over and puts a gentle hand on Bruce."Hey are you okay?"  
  
Bruce looks up at him and starts to cry more."How could you ever like someone like me."

Thor felt sadden by that and lifted Bruces head"What makes you think I don't love you? I thought it was obvies that I was courting you."Thor says smiling then leaning down and kissing bruce gently.


End file.
